Although the volume of stored digital photo and video content is rapidly increasing, the viewing experience for photographs and videos typically involves a serial presentation, in which a user may select individual images or videos for viewing. In one example, the user may select a group of images for presentation in a so-called “slide show” format, which may automatically present multiple images for display on a display device.
In some instances, the slide show may automatically scroll through a set of photographs in a predetermined sequence at a user-defined rate or at a default rate. Such a process, while somewhat reminiscent of perusing a physical photograph album, does not harness many of the features afforded by digital media, digital devices, and devices for communicating digital media that may enhance the experience of presenting such digital media.
Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques and apparatus to solve these and other problems.